Eltanin Messiaen
“Two households, both alike in dignity In fair Verona, where we lay our scene From ancient grudge break to new mutiny Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife.” ― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet Eltanin Zephaniah Messiaen is the son of Therion Messiaen and his wife Leocadia Grimaldi, and has an older half-brother named Damian, and a older sister named Alpheratz and he had a younger sister named Alhena. Eltanin with his current wife Ayala Maus, he has three children; two daughters Maya and Tali Sloane and a son named Eltanin Ari. History Personality Eltanin was known for his hot-temper which sometimes turned violent. He acted out due to his extreme loneliness because of his parents being largely absent from his life. Alpheratz, an influential figure in his life, credited herself with raising him though she admitted it was not "normal" since she usually hurt him physically to keep in line. Eltanin used his privilege to do whatever he wanted for most of his life. He became jaded as he started to believe money could buy anything, including people. Ayala was the first person to stand up to him as well as the first that he could not buy. Eltanin was naturally attracted to her and was able to show her his gentle side. Through her influence, he gained control of his temper though they occasionally still bickered. He was talented at finance and earned his first million dollars at sixteen. Eltanin also paid his own tuition. Like the other TFHK members, he was incredibly smart and spoke at least three languages. Eltanin is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possesses a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of his pride, Eltanin is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens his life. Appearance Eltanin is a young white male in his early twenties, with wavy brown hair and dark gray eyes. He has a lean build and is cleanly shaven. Piercings Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Mediumship Individual Powers * Elemental Control over water. ** Tidal Wave Generation ** Water Generation *** Flood Creation can create flood: an overflow of water that submerges land which is usually dry. Floods Directive defines a flood as a covering by water of land not normally covered by water. The primary effects of flooding include loss of life, damage to buildings and other structures, including bridges, sewerage systems, roadways, and canals. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. *** Internal Rupturing can inflict internal injuries, such as rupturing internal organs, on target. This may not leave any outward sign of damage with the exception of blood coming from the orifices. This allows him to damage targets who are invulnerable to external physical damage. ** [[Blood Manipulation|''Blood Manipulation]] ** 'Bubble Manipulation' ** 'Sound Amplification' sound travels faster underwater than in open air. ** '''Thermal Manipulation''' - hot/cold water *** ''Freezing through frigid water. *** Scald Generation ''can manipulate and produce all manner of heated liquids, including water, oils, asphalt, grease etc. Usually the liquid is generated inside the user and rapidly heated to a dangerous level. * 'Clairvoyance' ** 'Precognition' * 'Telekinesis''' Possessions Relationships Eltanin Messiaen/relationships Etymology * Eltanin is derived from Arabic Al Ras al Tinnin, meaning "the dragon's head". This is one of the traditional names of the star Gamma Draconis in the constellation Draco. * Zephaniah is from the Hebrew name צְפַנְיָה (Tzefanyah) meaning "Yahweh has hidden", derived from צָפַן (tzafan) meaning "to hide" and יָה (yah) referring to the Hebrew God. This is the name of one of the twelve minor prophets of the Old Testament, the author of the Book of Zephaniah. * Messiaen is derived from Messiaen, the (archaic) Dutch form of the latinate first name Messianus, which itself is ultimately derived from the Roman praenomen Messus. The meaning of Messus is not wholly certain; it may be derived from the Latin verb meto "to reap, to harvest, to cut, to sever", or from the latinized form of Greek mesos or messos "(the) middle, (the) middle one". It could even be a variant form of the Roman praenomen Maesus. A well-known bearer of the Messiaen surname was French composer Olivier Messiaen (1908-1992). Lastly, note that the spelling of both the first name and the surname is typical for archaic Dutch: the modern spelling would have been Messiaan (compare Adriaen vs. Adriaan, Christiaen vs. Christiaan, and so on). The surname is mostly found in Flanders and in areas of Northern France that historically had a Dutch-speaking population (as part of the Southern Netherlands). Gallery 1981063618d921d07a9b8e35667ea057.jpg|Another photo of Eltanin Trivia * He is associated with 5 (V) which is in reference to the Tarot card The Hierophant. He is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the King of Wands. * His favorite dishes are roast lamb with mint sauce with a slice of tomatoes and spinach quiche and onion soup alongside a dessert known as summer pudding. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:House of Messiaen Category:Seven Keys of the Ether Beasts Category:Witches Category:Truebloods Category:Main characters Category:House of Grimaldi Category:Dark Witches Category:The Hellfire Club Category:LGBTQ+ Category:TFHK Category:Order of the Aurum Aurora members Category:St. Sadr students